Radiotelephones generally refer to communications terminals which provide a wireless communications link to one or more other communications terminals. Radiotelephones may be used in a variety of different applications, including cellular telephone, land-mobile (e.g., police and fire departments), and satellite communications systems. Radiotelephones may utilize SIM (subscriber identity module) cards, also referred to as “smart” cards, that store data for cellular telephone subscribers. Such data may include user identity, location and phone number, network authorization data, personal security keys, contact lists, stored text messages, etc. SIM cards may also provide various authentication and encryption features to protect data and prevent eavesdropping.
SIM cards are configured to be installed and removed from radiotelephones. A SIM card reader is typically incorporated into a radiotelephone and facilitates installation and removal of a SIM card. As such, SIM cards are portable and can be switched from one radiotelephone to another. The portability of data offers a number of benefits. For example, a user that buys a new radiotelephone can install the current SIM card to associate the new radiotelephone with the same number and user preferences as the old one, etc.
Electronic devices, such as radiotelephones, are undergoing miniaturization. Indeed, many contemporary radiotelephones are less than 11 centimeters in length. As a result, there is increasing interest in conserving valuable space in the ever decreasing size of radiotelephones and other electronic devices. Conventional SIM card readers, as well as other types of card readers, utilize valuable space within electronic devices, such as radiotelephones, that could be used for other components. Therefore, a need exists for card readers that utilize less space than conventional card readers.